


A Fish By Any Other Name

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Shimadas have noodle dragons, Slow Burn, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Genji is a mermaid, McCree has terrible fashion sense, and Mondatta just knows.





	1. The One Where Genji Find a Boat

Genji learned to tune his brother out around the time he hit his teenage years. It was a skill that came in handy, especially when the other was making stiff hand gestures and barking frustrated warnings at him. Genji sighed minutely, walking his index and middle finger across his window sill, mimicking a motion none of them could do. Accustomed to the signs of his brother not paying attention, Hanzo threw his hands up in defeat, turning tail and swimming away with so much force that Genji was actually able to feel the current his brother created.

Free at last. Genji was out the window of his room before his brother could come back and yell at him to use the doorframe like a civilised merman. His long green tail carved through the water, the fins on his sides lazily flowing along with it. Hanzo may have been annoyed with him, but it was Father who was in charge of their family and the part of the ocean they dwelled in. And if he were being honest with himself, Genji knew he could get away with just about anything as long as he appealed to his father’s soft spot for him.

Besides, it wasn’t like the second son was the one who was next in line for ruling.

Sun filtered through the water above him, making the minimal amount of coral shine and laying dancing patterns on the rocks. To his left a kelp forest swayed lazily in the gentle current, fish wandering around looking for tidbits to eat while keeping a wary eye out. They darted when a small green dragon shoot through the groups, a dopey grin on its face as it shot out to Genji and curled around his upper arm.

“Hey buddy,” Genji greeted, scratching underneath the creature’s translucent scaly chin. He and Hanzo both had dragons, physical symbols of their status to anyone that didn’t already noticed their long, unique tails. The dragon made a quiet huffing noise, disintegrating into the light. Genji wasn’t worried though, able to feel a warm tingle in his fingertips and the webbing between them. He grinned, looping over and making his way down out just past the perimeter of the carved rock structure that served as his family’s home. Littered around it were old structures, hollowed out caves and ribcages from giant creatures that now served as homes and gathering places. And within those other merpeople mingled, gossiping or sharing their most recent findings. One with a short, billowing tail turned her eye to him with a smile and Genji shot back a wink. His brother had never approved of his playboy lifestyle, but then again his brother had never approved of much. Genji grunted quietly to himself, pushing thoughts of his brother out of his head. He was out here to have fun, dammit!

Their lives were all relatively simple, the Shimada clan taking care of most threats and politics. And god, was it boring. Genji had no interest in debating policies or floating with a stiff back. He was a good fighter, sure, but it wasn’t like they ever had enough conflict for him to put his skills to good use.

The recognizable rumble of an engine could be heard from the distance and most everyone looked up in faint interest, Genji included. It wasn’t all that unusual for sea vessels to pass through, either to travel to a destination or for the occasional fisherman to attempt a relaxing day at sea. Although those boats tended to be smaller, personal vessels. This was a larger transport, likely carrying multiple land dwellers.

The policy towards land dwellers could be summed up pretty well: Don’t. It was easy to circumvent the occasional scuba dive groups and research drones, and easier still to simply avoid them. It was each merperson’s personal responsibility to keep themselves away from humans. And if they failed to upkeep that responsibility then the clan stepped in; those were some of the few times that Genji had actually gotten to do something interesting and feel like his time was actually well spent. But more often than not anyone who wandered too far might find dual dragons of the sea at their face, eyes flat and stern if Hanzo had gotten a whiff of anyone disobeying the clan’s laws.

Eventually the transport passed, leaving everyone to go about their business.

Including one Genji Shimada.

His original plan had to be to mess around with the people, it really had been. But here he had an opportunity to mess with Hanzo, and who could pass that up?

It was obvious where Genji was going the moment he turned tail to follow the transport. He liked to screw around, sure, but he wasn’t stupid. His tail was bright, his hair was brighter. Not naturally so; it had been another way to stand out from his family. He stayed deep, following the vibrations though the water that the boat created.

They weren’t close to the shore. In fact, they were a little over an hour out, and that was keeping pace with the faster vessels that seemed to keep coming out.

The shore wasn’t exactly a place he could easily go to though. It was too shallow and had nowhere near enough places for a creature of Genji’s size to hide. But it was the obvious place to have an area for sea vessels to dock; the giant rocks and boulders that littered the eastern shore had a murky drop-off that wasn’t trusted when it came to the hulls of human ships. It would the perfect place for Genji to relax at but the ship stopped partially away from the shore, apparently settling for the night. Genji squinted through the rays on the water, watching from a distance through the warped vantage point that the surface gave him. The sharp rays of light dancing off of the surface would help hide him until the sun set, in which case he would then be just another patch of black against the deep, lightless water.

A small snuffle came from Genji’s right, a pale green apparition imitating his squinting. Genji laughed quietly, drawing Snoot’s attention.

He had been young when he had named his companion.

“You’re going to get in trouble if you are here,” he chastised. Ironic, considering him and the dragon were one. But at least he had a friend to pass the short amount of time the sun took to sink with.

With the disappearance of the light Genji was able to make out what looked tiny pinpricks of light on the deck of the transport. He frowned, tucking his arms to his side as he moved closer, close enough to lay a single hand on the hull. Nothing unusual. Really, Genji had seen boats like these plenty of times. And usually they were gone the next day, ferrying the land dwellers across the vast expanse of the sea. Still, it was forbidden to interact with machines such as these. It was just another one of his clan’s laws to keep his people safe. Well, that was at least what the public was told.

The sides of the hull were smooth, old-styled rubber flotation floatation tubes fastened to the outside. It lacked porthole windows on the sides, but glancing up Genji could see the outside of scuppers to let out the water. He drifted around to the port-side anchor, giving a small tug despite knowing that the metal was firmly fastened to the ship and would take something much more powerful than himself to break it.

Going above the surface was plain uncomfortable, for all of them. Genji personally hated the way it made his fins drops and gills feel dry. Not to mention the gravity slicked down his hair and made it look ridiculous. But it couldn’t be said that he didn’t have upper body strength. He dragged himself out of the water slowly to minimize the sound of water dripping off of his body and back into the ocean, shaking some bright green hair out of his eyes before finally beginning to haul himself up. In Genji’s experience humans out on the ocean had a habit of looking to the sky at night, generally leaving them unawares to what was happening on the sides of their ships.

The slight tug on his tail might have scared Genji if he didn’t know exactly what it was. He looked down, eyes temporarily stern. Stop that, he thought, staring right at the little green dragon that was trying to tug him to get down. It gave him a look somewhat akin to a kicked seal pup and let out a whine. The youngest Shimada rolled his eyes, focusing on his task at hand. Although he was impatient as all hell he had to move slowly, slipping out of the water and up the side of the boat. His first glance through the scupper revealed very few pairs of… metallic feet. Nothing he hadn’t seen before, but these ones were all awfully similar. One pair was perpendicular to him, another facing away. Feeling safe enough, Genji swiftly moved over and pulled his head up the railing.

And what the hell even were those?

The pinpricks of light that Genji had seen in the distance were blue dots on the top of metallic heads, the entire body of this strange creature metal. They wore clothes like a human, but only slightly resembled them.

The next thing Genji realised is that he had miscounted. There weren’t two creatures. There were four. He hadn’t see the third because it was straight up floating, what seemed to be its face pointed up towards the stars. Large orbs sat around its neck. The fourth he just plain didn’t notice. And if Genji assumed that the slits or glowing dots were eyes, then…

The fourth was staring straight at him.

What resembled a face was pale white and gold, nine blue dots arranged in a diamond on the forehead. Its neck was overly complicated, and across its right shoulder a robe was fastened.

Genji did what most people peeping might do. He panicked, essentially throwing himself backwards and hitting the water with a loud splash that made his back and tail sting. He didn’t care, shooting away into the depth of the water with Snoot dashing after him. He stopped and turned several meters down, staring with wide brown eyes at the surface. But it seemed like the only panic present was his own as the creatures spoke. “Did someone fall overboard? Brother Zenyatta?”

Another voice. “It was not me.”

“I am sure it was nothing but the local marine life. Let us retire,” a third voice assured, deeper than the other two. All three were distorted though, and not in the normal way that voices and sounds filtered through the water. They sounded strange and foreign to Genji’s ears.

He wasn’t going to stick around to see what they were going to do though, quickly starting on his way back home. He’d been out late, and while it wasn’t uncommon for him to spend the night with an ‘interest’, Hanzo would likely get suspicious if he were out for longer than usual.

Lost in his thought, Genji almost barreled straight into two large blue serpentine creatures, one of them baring its teeth in what was most definitely a threatening gesture. Genji’s heart dropped all the way into the tip of his tail, his own dragon attempting to hide its bulk behind his back. Ah, shit.

“Brother,” he acknowledged, trying to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this brainchild is popping up from me and emboardom and it's uh. It's gonna get pretty long.
> 
> But hey, it's got art to go along with it! Check it out [here](http://emboardom.tumblr.com/post/153049711579/some-drawings-for-my-roomies-merau-genyatta-fic).
> 
> Tune in next time for angry brothers(™)
> 
> Tumblr: [Durskies](http://durskies.tumblr.com/)


	2. The One Where Hanzo is McFreakin' Pissed

“Genji.”

Hanzo’s voice was calm and chill, his arms crossed as one of his dragons spiraled loosely around his body, the other keeping its eyes locked onto Genji as if he were a hapless fish. Hanzo wasn’t yelling, which was Genji’s first clue that Hanzo was furious. His second clue was that Hanzo himself had showed up instead of just sending his dragons.

His third clue was less of a clue and more of a known truth: Hanzo hated his guts sometimes. Well, more than sometimes

This far out they were going to have a decent swim home, and somehow Genji doubted that Hanzo was going to recall his dragons. It made Genji feel a bit like he was a wrong-doer being escorted into the Shimada palace to possibly never be heard from again, which in turn soured his mood. He wasn’t some lowly criminal, he was Hanzo’s own damn brother. 

Still, the two of them fell into line, Genji stubbornly refusing to fall in line even a centimeter behind Hanzo. His lips made a quiet sound when he opened his lips, and he barely got a single syllable out before Hanzo cracked.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, brother,” Genji replied, a last ditch effort at easing Hanzo out of whatever rage had crept into him.

It didn’t work out all that well, perhaps making his brother even angrier.

“Do you think you are above your duties in this family? You reflect poorly on our clan!” Hanzo snarled, not unlike one of the deep blue dragons flanking them. “You dishonour our name by ignoring our laws.”

Genji almost reeled, flinching back from the higher than usual intensity of Hanzo’s words. “Sounds like someone had a bad day,” he mumbled, averting his eyes from Hanzo’s face. These weren’t things he hadn’t heard before. ‘You must honour the clan, Genji’, ‘you set a poor example, Genji’, ‘your hair is atrocious, Genji’. 

“You make everyday a bad day,” his brother immediately shot back, not willing to relent. “You show up late to everything but your training, and do not think I did not notice that you had the nerve to show up to a meeting with the elders intoxicated just because you were quiet for once.” Hanzo’s words were clipped, each one of them carrying the weight of his frustration for his younger brother. “You rely on our father’s good graces. Were it not for him you would be sunk into a crevice of the ocean.”

Genj’s fingers curled into a fist, not about to back down from his brother like others might. He didn’t fear his or the dragons. “I am present for much more than I am actually needed for. You and I have different jobs.”

“And your job is not to be chasing every pretty tail that flips past your face!”

“Then maybe you should check your eyes, brother, I was unaware that boats had tails. I do my job in the family the same as you.”

“If you do then I have yet to see proof of such!” Hanzo retorted, actually stopping in their trip back with the smooth turn of a trained hunter to face Genji, face twisted into a furious grimace and eyes burning with fury.

“Maybe that is because you’re too busy spending all your time trying to groom me into something I’m not!” Genji all but shouted back, the ocean waters absorbing the sound. Had they been at home they’d likely have woken up the entire family. “I don’t need a constant babysitter, and I have no interest in being under the Shimada clan’s thumb for my whole life, especially your thumb!”

The green glow by his side let Genji know that his dragon was right beside him in his decision, its lips curled back and a small growl leaving its maw. “You are a fool!” Hanzo roared, hand darting forward as he backhanded his unsuspecting brother. Genji reeled back, hand reflexively placed against his face. At the same moment Hanzo’s dragons had moved in too, easily grabbing Genji’s smaller dragon in their massive talons. The small sound of fear the small green creature let out touched Genji’s psych much more than the light scratches against his face and he was quickly reaching out to yank his partner out of those dangerous natural weapons.

“At least I am not a slave to my clan name!” Unlike Hanzo, the words coming from Genji’s mouth weren’t premediated in the least, much more reflexive and less rehearsed. But he wasn’t hanging around to listen to his brother shoot him down. Besides, staying where he was already was a bad idea; a thin trail of red seeped into the water from the no doubt angry red lines crossing his face. His dragon was still shell-shocked so he called him into his body to ease the travel back. Genji half expected one or both of his brother’s dragons to dart after him, but they both remained at his brother’s side. 

Whether Hanzo felt Genji had learned his lesson or he had simply given up, Genji didn’t care.

The further he swam the more he felt exhaustion set into his bones. He’d been up all day, been sighted by some strange creature, and been lectured by his brother not once, but twice. And as exhaustion set in his face began to sting. It hurt. Not just his face, but the way he and his brother had grown further apart as they aged. Hanzo had been groomed to become the successor of their clan, the enforcer of their laws and culture. And ruler of their underground. The shadier, less known side of their culture was one of the reasons few people dared to mess with the Shimada clan.

Humans weren’t the only people that sometimes needed to be removed from their vicinity.

It took Genji longer to get home than it had to follow the ship, seeing as he no longer had to keep up with the machine. By the time he got home the moon was drifting high into the sky, shining its pale reflected rays in through the water. They all lived deep underneath the surface, requiring better night vision than what Genji had realised humans had. The night shift had few guards, all of which Genji was well aware of the blind spots of. He slipped past them tiredly, using his window to descend into his room, enjoying the prospect of pissing off Hanzo, who so dearly insisted upon him using the door.

Green light shimmered as his dragon reemerged, nosing at Genji’s cheek. A raspy tongue licked his scratches gently and Genji sighed, setting his hand on the top of the dragon’s head. He could hardly expressed how he felt in words, but he knew that the creature knew. That was the connection he had with his dragon.

Heaving a sigh, Genji flopped right down into his kelp hammock, Snoot nestling himself under the merman’s arm. Genji scratched behind the bright green ears, his dragon making a tiny trilling noise.

Ideas were forming in Genji’s mind, ideas that his father and especially brother likely wouldn’t approve of. Even Snoot looked up at him, eyes shining with concern yet holding a twinkle of mischief that he likely gotten from Genji. Said Shimada rolled to his back and picked up his dragon, holding him towards the surface and looking up at its muzzle. Its fur gently swayed in the water, light and thin.

Neither he nor the dragon had ever really been the same as the rest of the clan. They were both much brighter than the rest of the family; Hanzo’s dragons and tail were deep blue like the ocean around him, whereas Genji’s were almost a radioactive green. When he was little his father would tease that he had been dipped into the human waste. Genji didn’t blend in to his surroundings in the least (admittedly, his hair didn’t help the issue, but like hell was he dying it back to black).

“We’re going to visit a friend tomorrow, buddy. And we’re going to find out what those things were.”

His dragon wriggled out of his arms, simply making a small purr-like noise before it settled on becoming a dead weight on his stomach as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of all the chapters I have written for this, this one is the shortest ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Some more chapters doodles [here](http://emboardom.tumblr.com/post/153187264549/more-doodles-for-durskies-genyatta-merau-fic).
> 
> Tumblr: [Durskies](http://durskies.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Genji woke in the morning to the weight of his dragon absent from his chest, the little creature probably having gone off to get into some sort of minor mischief. It never wandered far, and if he needed to Genji could easily call it back. The younger Shimada lifted himself up, stretching the aches out of his body; he’d swum a lot yesterday. It didn’t feel terrible though. A good work-out never did. A salvaged mirror leaning against the wall of his room revealed that the scratches on his face had faded slightly, the three lines turned dull-brown instead of bright red-pink. He frowned, carefully tracing the top-most line with his index finger. Scratches weren’t uncommon, especially if one fumbled with an urchin or accidentally brushed against broken shells or scrap. But they were unusual to have on one’s face, especially if the owner of said scratches was known to have some pretty damn decent reflexes.

There’d be no casual mingling today, or the next. Not until his scratches healed, seeing as they weren’t the kind won from a battle that he could be proud of. No, his brother had essentially bitch-slapped him.

With a huff Genji used his door for once, stomach twanging with hunger. His family members never had to worry about foraging or hunting, they had people to do that for him. One such servant raised an eyebrow at him as he swam by, likely noticing the obvious scratches, and Genji just scowled. Mind your own business, his face read. 

He peaked around the corner, checking for his brother or father. Immediate family was what he worried about most; the clan elders had a distaste for him and his opinions and activities already, so he no longer worried about bothering them. Sometimes he ever strove for it. He wasn’t interested in getting a third lecture, or in his father figuring out what had happened and trying to fight his battles for him.

There were no worries about running into his other parent though. His mother had passed away when he was small, his dragon tiny enough to fit into the palm of a hand. It had hurt Hanzo more than him since the other was older and had spent more time with her.

Genji had been more sympathetic before his brother had started to turn harsh on him.

He had the decency to at least get lost in his mind while off to the side of their food stores, idly picking at the shell of a prawn. His appetite had lost its bite. Shaking his head, he made his way out of the palace grounds.

Or at least he had hoped to, but a resounding “Genji,” reverberated through the water. A part of him wanted to just bolt, knowing he could easily out-speed his father; the merman was older, and no longer in perfect health. But Father had often been understanding of him, allowing him to flit around on his own time. And sometimes even on time that should have been spent with his family or mentors.

“I hear you and Hanzo got into a bit of a scuffle,” the gruff voice eventually said to Genji’s back, seeing as he hadn’t turned around. Genji sighed, his gills rippling slightly with the movement.

“This is nothing unusual, Father,” he replied; of course Hanzo had told his father. He always made an effort to point out when Genji was breaking rules these days. Like he was trying to convince the world to tame Genji and groom him back down into the perfect son. Genji’s hand subconsciously went up to his face and he turned slightly, meeting his father’s eyes.

The man’s eyes were still sharp, even if his body was not, and Genji could feel them look over his face. “I see,” he replied simply. But it seemed like the subject would be dropped; neither of them had anything to say that hadn’t been said before. Still, his father placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You would do well to not rile him up,” he said simply, squeezing briefly before leaving, likely to attend to other duties. A small part of Genji was smug that his father had no words regarding his excursion.

Regardless, it seemed like a good idea to fetch his dragon. He could easily recall it, linked as he was to the bright green creature, but he was curious as to where it had gone. Often he could find his friend in the kelp forests, chasing various fish and collecting any little trinkets that caught its eye. Genji’s room had become filled with little things his dragon brought back. Some of them were shell that shined attractively when the light was caught, others were things that humans had lost to the waters. Most things electronic fizzed out when faced with the pressure of deeper waters, but the occasional phone still worked. Hanzo had a habit of snatching them whenever he saw them though. It wasn’t like owning human creations was prohibited, or even frowned upon, it was just that Genji had placed a prank call or two. Which, as it turned out, was very much so prohibited.

As it turned out Snoot was stretched out like a lazy turtle, basking in what was left of the rays of sun that touched the top of the Shimada palace. Genji rolled his eyes, recalling his dragon into his body. Not point in waking it up and making it swim alongside him. The stress of yesterday had most likely tuckered the thing out.

Dragon safe with him, Genji didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was going out for the day. He had training later tonight that he wasn’t planning on making it to.

While where he lived was already meters and meters away from the surface, there were deeper, darker parts of the ocean not too far away. They didn’t lack in life, housing some of the merpeople who were either less social or favoured darker areas. In an areas like them Genji stuck out like a sore thumb, and Snoot would just be a literal glowing beacon. But despite that a deep chasm was his destination.

A witch lived around that area. The kindly sort, always interested in trying out new magics. Most of the merpeople knew her in one way or another, especially seeing as she was a fantastic healer of wounds. Genji and Hanzo had both been dragged to her a number of times when they were younger and had slipped up; Genji could remember specifically when he had jumped out of the water and smashed right into a rock. The witch had tsked at him as she fixed up his broken arm. The distance she kept from the majority of the population was more for convenience than preference of the area. A less populated area meant less consequences if there was ever an incident. It also provided more cover from curious divers. While her helpfulness had earned her the nickname ‘Mercy,’ Genji had visited enough to be on a casual basis with her.

He could be a bit of a reckless person sometimes.

A yawn bubbled out of Genji’s mouth and he put his hand over mouth, briefly shaking his head to try to freshen himself up. It would be much more convenient if everything wasn’t situated so far away, but a spread out society meant that if one area was somehow discovered, then the others were at least semi-safe.

But discovery tended to be slim. Not all drowning had natural causes.

A chasm slowly opened up beneath him, cut into the craggy rocks of the ocean floor. When he was young Genji had thought that it was bottomless. He later learned that the trench wasn’t all that deep, relatively speaking, but it was deep enough that if one was unawares they may or may not end up with an anglerfish attempting to take a bit at their tail. Which hurt, if personal experience was anything to go by.

Still, every time he swam over it he could help but look into its depths. His personal favourite part of it was where rock arches still existed, looking like little bridges for animals that crawled across the ground.

One of his least favourite parts caught the corner of his eye, a flash of black-tipped silver. He was being followed; if it had simply been a coincidence then Genji wouldn’t have seen a single flash of skin.

Genji felt like he’d been sighing a lot in the past 24 hours.

“Gabriel,” Genji said, already feeling the familiar tug of exhaustion at the tips of his fins. He hadn’t come all this way to see Gabriel, and he had hopes that he wouldn’t run into the shark.

Unlike Genji’s own long, bright tail that resembled the dragon’s the Shimada’s controlled, Gabriel’s was built for power. His entire body was, really. He was always poised and ready for combat at a moment’s notice. Year of skulking in the dark hadn’t dulled his skin, the only hints of paleness showing in the scars, likely from battle, which lightly littered his body. Even if Genji hadn’t know his interrupter, the white, skull-like tattoo on Gabriel’s face was a dead-giveaway of his identity.

“Kid,” was the greeting Genji got in return. Gabriel had never been formal with him, and Genji didn’t mind, but his experience the day before had left him in no mood for someone to tell him what he should and shouldn’t do. He was immediately on the defensive, eyes harder than they usually were. Gabriel’s arms were crossed over his chest, clearly unimpressed. Genji mirrored his posture, looking significantly less intimidating. 

“Can I help you?”

“No.” Gruff, to the point.

Well that was helpful. Helpful in the way that it made Genji want to yank out his own hair. But if Gabriel wanted to play it that way then fine. Genji was just going to leave.

“You’re being stupid.”

“Thanks. Glad that everyone has some input for me to file away under my ‘I don’t give a shit’ rock,” Genji snapped back. “Any more words of wisdom you want to part with? Everyone else is doing it. Probably some new trend.”

Gabriel just shrugged. Genji had always thought that he looked worn, in a certain sense. There were plenty of rumours out there as to why, but no way to know which were true. Not with how little Gabriel mingled. “You wouldn’t go the witch just for some scratches on your face. Which means you’re going to her for something else. Which means you’re being stupid.”

Genji dragged his hands down his face, careful not to scratch his own skin. “Look, little-held opinion, but I know what I’m doing. I do. Trust me.”

His conversation partner’s face stiffened, and to Genji it almost seemed like it darkened. “I take it back. You’re not being stupid, you’re being a shithead. Take it from me kid, there’s nothing out there that’s worth it.”

“What?”

Gabriel simply grunted back, shaking his head. His eyes were closed as if he were picturing himself someone else. There was only so much energy he was willing to put forth to stopping a mule-headed, stubborn, spoiled child. “Just don’t,” he offered as a final warning, body slinking side to side like the predator he was as he went back in the direction the Shimada had come from.

Genji was confused. What had Gabriel meant by that? What the hell did he know? But at the same time… how the hell did he know? Genji clenched and unclenched his fingers, shaking his head; Gabriel was being just like Hanzo. Vague and stupid warnings about things neither of them understood. Assumptions made about him that held no weight. Thinking they knew what was best for him as if they knew how he felt. As if they thought Genji was a perfectly carved out puzzle piece that was supposed to content himself with sitting in the corner so someone else could fill in the middle and then ignore him.

They could all go suck an urchin.

Genji continued on his path with renewed purpose, propelling himself through the water as both confusion and his dragon tugged gently on the edge of his mind. He didn’t often find Gabriel hanging around where Mercy dwelled. While Mercy was respected as a healer and admired for her assistance, it wasn’t exactly a secret that she occasionally dabbled in the more strange areas of magic, claiming to add science into the mixture. She was how Gabriel had gotten his nickname, and likely one of the several reasons why the man had decided to live in relative solitude. 

He had an unfortunate habit of dissociating. Quite literally. That and his combat ability had earned him his nickname: Reaper.

It was just another mystery lumped onto the shark. 

Soon he all but stormed into Mercy’s home, only applying the metaphorical breaks when he realised that causing a strong current was probably a pretty bad idea. Genji had no idea what the glass vials and bottles Mercy had contained, but better safe than sorry. Which was a mantra that, admittedly, he wasn’t really following at the moment.

“Genji!” came the half-surprised, half-chastising call. He lifted up his hand in a wave, his dragon materialising wrapped around his body, as if saying hello by making its presence know. “Yo.” Mercy rolled her eyes, putting down a clump of… well, Genji wasn’t quite sure what is was. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Mercy was the only person Genji knew who lacked a tail, instead possessing eight long inky tentacles. It fit in with her lifestyle though, allowing her to hold more tools.

Whatever floats your boat, he supposed.

“I have a favour to ask of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts to nudge plot along*
> 
> Anywho I'm travelling for the rest of the week and I won't be bringing my laptop so I figured I should post another chapter before I take off


	4. The One Where Mercy Helps

Having a Shimada in one’s debt could almost assuredly guarantee safety and protection. But Angela Zeigler wasn’t one to hold ruling families under her thumb, nor was she one to turn away someone who had come to her for help. And Genji was asking for help, albeit in a different manner than most others.

“I’ve seen you stitch together skin and reset bones, making a tail into two legs isn’t all that different! Plus it gives you a chance to try something new. That’s a win-win situation!” He was still rambling, trying to convince her to do something that, unbeknownst to him, she’d done before.

Genji wasn’t the first sea creature that had wanted to go to the surface. Nor was he the first to want to be able to actually explore it.

Mercy understood, she really did. To have another civilisation so close yet so far away could be maddening to the bored mermaid. Or, in this case, tempting to a rebellious, bored young adult searching for answers.

The first merman Mercy had tried to change had ended up bitter, the molecules of his body refusing to stay in their respective places for prolonged periods of time. And these days he avoided her, avoided everyone.

The responsible thing to do probably would have been to turn Genji around and push him back to his home, then inform his father of the ideas floating around in the young man’s mind. But here he was voluntarily offering her the opportunity to perfect her art. A second chance. One that she could learn from and perfect her craft.

Mercy held her hand up, one finger pointed upwards, to quiet down the still babbling Genji. His dragon stilled as well, head half-cocked to the side. “If I do this for you then there are going to be some ground rules. I want you to keep checking in with me. And if I feel that I need to change you right back, then you let me, no arguments.” She was already beginning to move around her abode, rustling through vials and bottles. “Have you informed your family of this choice?”

She knew the answer to that question, even without the way Genji’s nose wrinkled and his dragon drifted slowly behind him. “No.” Points for honestly, at least. “I am old enough to make my own decisions. I have been for years. Besides, it’s not like I’m running away to never come back. Hanzo will probably be more than happy to not have a ‘disturbance’ swimming through the halls.” There was some definite frustration in Genji’s voice, more than usual. Mercy didn’t pry, and Genji’s face relaxed. “I saw something up there yesterday. They were like humans, but at the same time they weren’t. The more we know, the better I can protect and help my clan.” And there he was again, subtly trying to convince her that this was a good idea. Even after she had agreed.

“Genji,” she said calmly, drifting down from her shelves to be eye level with the vibrant merman. “I can do this. It won’t be comfortable, but I can do it. I’ve tried before but… my abilities alone weren’t enough. Not for a proper transformation.” She had learned a valuable lesson though; transform someone closer to the surface, because human lungs were awfully weak. Genji looked almost crestfallen for a moment, deep eyes searching for a solution in Mercy’s own blue ones.

She briefly chewed the inside of her lip, and one glance to the shimmering serpent and Genji made the connection. He said nothing.

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. You’re allowed to say no. But it would be best if you would let me use your dragon’s power to help you. It wouldn’t be gone, but this kind of process takes a lot of power. I would have to bind it to your body,” she said honestly. The past had taught her that keeping secrets to an important process was not a good idea.

“I can’t do this without its help.”

\---

Despite being, well, ‘familiar’ with many of the merpeople who resided under the watch of the Shimada clan, Genji was closer to no one than his dragon. It had been there since he was born, a comforting presence that had been by his side for his entire life.

Mercy was waiting patiently for him to make his decision, and his dragon had its long body set over his shoulders. Genji reached up, lifting the dragon off of his shoulders and watching as it weaved through the water without resistance. He set one hand on its body, using his other to scratch Snoot under the chin. It wasn’t goodbye forever. The witch of the sea politely busied herself, allowing whatever privacy she could.

“Alright. I agree. Bye for now, buddy.” _I’ll see you again soon_ , he promised mentally. “You help her out. You do what she tells you to.”

Hearing her cue, Mercy turned, offering Genji a supportive smile. His dragon looped in the water, idly looking over Mercy as if judging her itself. Evidently it found her worthy, willing to stay in her vicinity.

“Alright,” she said, hands on what Genji could only describe as a staff. His body was tense, and he mentally told himself to relax. As if it were that easy. “I won’t lie to you, even with the assistance of your dragon, I don’t think this is going to be comfortable. And a tip: you’re going to need to remember to breathe at first.” Genji nodded, soaking up any information he could like a dried sea sponge.

A moment of silence was what Genji assumed was one last given chance for him to change his mind and leave. It wasn’t taken.

“Let’s go.”

“Where?” Genji asked, confusion in his question.

“Genji, really. How many humans do you find this deep? I sincerely hope you didn’t think I was going to help you change in the middle of the ocean.”

“Right,” he replied awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

They initially swam in silence, Genji moving through the water smoothly like a snake whereas Mercy moved in bursts. Anxiety and excitement gnawed at the edge of Genji’s mind. First things first – he was going to find out what those strange human-like machines were. Step two would be to try any delicacies that the surface had in their original, non-soggy states. Step three… he hadn’t sorted out yet. But hopefully it would be just as interesting as the first two steps.

“I think it would be best if we met somewhere away from prying eyes,” Mercy said, yanking Genji out of his daydreams. “I want to see you tomorrow, then three days from then, then five, then seven. No more than seven days, alright? If you’re even up there that long. No over-exerting yourself.”

For once in his life Genji obediently listened, nodded his head at all the right places and offering assurances that he wasn’t about to blabber on about their little secret world to the first person who shared a language with him.

The entire swim over had turned from the silence and was filled with warnings and advice which Genji paid less and less attention to as they swam. Legs, knees, toes, Genji was only shocked back into attention when Mercy threatened to give him eight legs if he didn’t listen to her.

Unfortunately if he was tired before, he was even more tired now. This made two relatively long trips in the past two days. But if all went well then he wouldn’t have to make the trip again until he chose to.

None too late Mercy directed him towards warmer waters, loud seagulls screaming at everything they didn’t like above the water. A few hundred meters away waves washed against rocks and sand, slowly churning over the shoreline. She led him to the surface, both of them carefully popping their heads out into the salty air. “We’ll meet around here, alright? Remember, no more than 24 hours before I want to see you again, and if things aren’t working out then you come home,” she reiterated, sinking back into the water. Genji followed, eagerly nodding.

“Okay. Relax,” she instructed. Genji did as he was told, swallowing thickly. Mercy’s staff glowed yellow, then green as she put her free hand on Genji’s dragon, borrowing its power. Genji waited, watching Mercy and his dragon.

And waited.

“Is that all?” Was what he meant to say. Instead water rushed into his mouth and he reflexively tried, and failed, to cough it out. He was treated to one of the most powerful eye rolls he’d ever seen from Mercy as she wrapped an arm around his own armpits, quickly breaching the surface and giving him a strong thwack on the back. Genji’s throat burned as he coughed up the normally harmless water. “If you were listening to me that wouldn’t have happened,” Mercy chided, sounding all for the world like she was a tired mother of five.

Genji was too busy taking air into his previously barely used lungs, awkwardly swallowing it down like some kind of confused mud puppy. “You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep swallowing it,” she said tiredly. “You don’t have to bypass your gills anymore,” she instructed, attempting to both keep an eye on Genji and the faraway shore.

In. Out. In. Out. His breaths stuttered slightly as he practiced, Mercy making sure to keep him above his previous primary oxygen source. In. Out.

Two tails.

_No, legs_ , Genji corrected himself, trying to look down at his increased amount of appendages. The water distorted his vision, but it definitely wasn’t his tail leading out of his waist anymore. He tried to kick his legs, but it came out more so like an awkward wiggle. 

His arm was different too. Not as dramatically as his new legs though; a green dragon wrapped itself around his skin, it’s head resting near his sternum and a tail creeping down over the inside of his wrist.

Under the quiet tutelage of Mercy he slowly readjusted himself to his new limbs, eventually gaining enough confidence for her to let him go as he tread water, a grin reaching from ear to ear on his face.

“It’s cold,” Genji eventually complained.

“We should get you out of the water,” Mercy replied, putting her supportive arm around Genji again. “Humans aren’t accustomed to cold temperatures the way we are.”

Being pulled through the water felt different. Where he was slid through it he now felt as if it were pushing against him. No wonder some humans seemed to avoid the stuff like it might suck them up and pull them under at a moment’s notice.

“Lemme go, I can make it from here,” Genji assured, earning a nod from Mercy. He was no longer a graceful swimmer, but he was at least competent. If he were being generous about himself.

But this was it. He was here. He pulled himself up the sand of the beach, giving Mercy an enthusiastic thumbs up. In return he received what seemed like an awfully sheepish wave before blonde hair disappeared back underneath the water.

\---

“I’d have thought you learned your lesson from the last time.” The words were strangely lacking anger, instead sounding amused. Suddenly, it hit her.

“I forgot,” Mercy lamented, a hand covering half of her face.

Three slow, patronizing claps.

“I’m not surprised,” Gabriel grumbled, having slunk along behind them to watch an accident just waiting to happen. At least, Mercy reflected, Gabe would probably be hanging around nearby in case Genji got into any serious trouble. He had no personal investment in the young Shimada himself, but he had lived this experience before. Likely he wanted to see if it would play out just as poorly.

But he was right. She had messed up.

_Pants_ , dammit. Pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty late and honestly you can probably directly blame Pokemon coming out.
> 
> But yeah this was all spawned from joking Little Mermaid talks so sorry if you wanted Genji to go full fish for the whole story but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have the idea for another fic with the more traditional human-and-mermaid-sneak-out-to-meet-each-other type thing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. The One Where Someone Has No Fashion Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I often get very busy around December :') Back now!

With Mercy gone Genji realised he was completely alone. It was him, the sand, and the waves. Well, and the seagulls that were still screaming, completely nonplussed by the personal adventures of a simple merman. Human, technically, at the moment. He sat, legs pulled to his chest to keep him warmer as he picked his thoughts out of what might as well have been the water.

The sand by him was already drying itself out, only occasionally moistened by the droplets that skid off of his skin. Genji looked over at the sand, picking it up and watching the grains slid through his fingers.

Genji could get up and wander over to the more populated area of the beach, maybe try to find the general centre of the human town.

But he was pretty sure that if he did that he’d be going to ‘jail’, the same place he’d be going if he started a fight, according to Mercy. She hadn’t mentioned anything about showing up naked, and Genji hadn’t even thought about it until she was already gone. But he’d never seen a human wearing nothing. He groaned, running a hand down his face; it felt different without the webbing between his fingers, and he pulled his hand back to observe the completely separated digits. No wonder humans swam so slowly. They had barely anything to help them, just two awkward kicking legs.

Legs which Genji should be trying out and testing. Mercy had warned him that it might be hard to keep his balance at first and that he should take it easy. But stretching out his limbs would result in losing the heat that his body had accrued during the time he had been sitting there.

He needed to move though. Because if that wasn’t the tell-tale sound of some feet sinking into the sand then it the sand was moving on its own accord and that in itself was something to worry about. Genji attempted to scramble to his feet, initially stumbling gracelessly against the sand before actually getting to his feet. He wasn’t quick enough though, his eyes snapping right over to a human. An honest to god, real-life human.

The closest Genji has gotten to humans before was on a self-issued dare to bump the bottom of a small fishing boat. That had been back when his brother wouldn’t chew him out for everything.

But back to the problem at hand. Staring.

At that terrible, terrible shirt. Blue leaves, red flowers, yellow leaves, green flowers… just how many colours could someone put on their shirt before it became hazardous to one’s eyes? The person wearing the shirt was clearing their throat, drawing Genji’s eyes up to their own. That hat was also… quite something. 

“Well I ain’t one for judging, but this here ain’t one of them nudist beaches,” the stranger chided. But it was friendly, at least.

Internally, Genji panicked. An explanation, he needed an explanation.

“The current took my clothes.”

Shit explanation.

“Aw shucks. Happened to me before too, down right embarrassin’.” Well, shit explanation apparently worked. Good thing this stranger seemed so easy-going and- whoa there, now he was taking off that overly bright shirt. Genji took a careful step back until the man put his hands up in what Genji recognized as a sign of ‘relax, it’s fine.’ He swallowed thickly, still watchful as the stranger casually plopped the too-large shirt onto his frame. “There you go. Warmer too, right?”

Genji wasn’t sure if having green hair was helping the fashion statement this shirt was making, or making it worse. He did up the buttons with fumbling fingers, thankful for how long the shirt was on his body.

“Name’s McCree,” he offered, tipping his hat. “Frequent these parts a lot, figured I would’ve seen you around before. You new?”

Genji glanced back up from the hellish buttons to the man – to McCree, who had all at once let Genji know that he was most definitely a stranger around these parts and had been noticed.

“Something like that,” he mumbled in response, taking a moment to take in the rest of McCree’s appearance.

Boardshorts, less offensively coloured than the shirt and looking like something humans would swim in. Tan lines near his shoulders where his shirt would have frequently covered his skin, and then another set on his lower legs. The scent of tobacco clung to him. One arm was metal, most likely a prosthetic, sporting some stylized skull on the outer plate. All together he was, in a word, odd.

The sizing up seemed mutual though, both parties learning what they could from sight alone.

“So where you staying?”

Shit. Genji looked at the sand and then the sky, as if they held the answer to the question and could solve as his problems. He held off answering, but he couldn’t hold off the cautious “uhhhh” that escaped his lips.

McCree laughed, both hands on his hips. 

That caught Genji off-guard and it likely showed, judging by the way McCree relaxed, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and all together brightening his face. “Alrighty then, it’s settled. If you’ve got no home around here then I got a couch with your name on it.”

“You don’t even know my name!” Genji protested quickly, taken aback by the offer.

“Fair enough. What’s your name?”

“Genji.”

“And there you go. Now I know your name.”

Genji groaned, but on the other hand this was a better offer than he probably could’ve hoped for considering Mercy dropped him off with instructions but no supplies. And if this guy was being dodgy then Genji could ditch after grabbing a pair of pants.

He side-eyed the man in the large hat, not bothering to hide his suspicion. “Fine,” he relented, tugging at the shirt. This whole thing was just awkward, gut Genji supposed he could have been found by someone worse. Or gotten stuck on the beach.

Not knowing where he was going, he let McCree lead. The other seemed more than happy to lead the conversation. “I got a friend who stays around sometimes, but she ain’t around at the moment. Real busy these days.” Genji grunted as an indication that he was listening, trailing a couple safe feet behind McCree. It wasn’t that he wasn’t up for conversation, but the majority of his focus was going to working his legs. “Can get real quiet around here when we don’t have tourists flowing in every day. Slows down business and all.”

That at least Genji could provide conversation for, raising his voice slightly to compensate for the way he was looking at his feet. “What do you do?”

“Work at my friend’s surf shop. Not everyone’s gonna lug their boards everywhere.” The man reach up, ruffling the hair at the back of his head under his hat. “Well, I say work, but I pretty much own the place. Guy doesn’t like being there all that much, lost his steam a couple years back. Figure somethin’ happened.”

“But you’re not at work now.”

“Nope. No good waves today,” he answered, gesturing at the ocean. The waves gently hit the shore, none of them big enough for anyone to ride.

“Ah, right.”

McCree looked back, causing Genji to falter slightly before he stubbornly kept moving on. “You really ain’t from around here, huh?”

“Already said I wasn’t. My brother and I had a… disagreement.” A bit of an understatement, but it was definitely true. And McCree seemed more than happy to accept the explanation, even slowing down a few steps to clap a hand onto Genji’s shoulder. The smaller subtly moved away, and McCree took it as a sign to drop his hand back and reassert the distance. “Say no more, I getcha.”

Genji treated him to a raised eyebrow behind his back but continued with him, taking in his surroundings as they walked and McCree chattered away. The shoreline shifted to rocks and grasses inland to his right. The further they walked the more civilisations started to crop up. It started with beach shacks, likely belonging to locals who wanted to stay out of the way when tourist season came. Cropping up next were small casual shops, then rows of casual apartment buildings. If Genji squinted he could see where the fancier stuff started; modern architecture, shops and stalls dedicated to serving anyone who was out for a night on the town or looking to get equipment for a day on the beach.

He didn’t get a close look though, McCree lazing off inland and waving his flesh hand in a grand gesture. “Home sweet home. You feel uncomfortable just yell and at least three of my neighbours will probably run up to figure out what the hell’s going on.”

“I don’t know if I should find that reassuring or not.”

McCree shot him an open grin before turning back to make his way up a set of wooden stairs, the paint looking to be struggling against the salt in the air but still well-maintained. “Gonna need that key in that there pocket of yours though,” he said, pointing to the breast pocket in the oversized shirt. Genji reached in, plucking out the tiny key; he hadn’t even noticed it when he’d put the shirt on, but he quickly handed it over. He was started to really crave a pair of pants now that he was on the second floor.

As such he actually had motivation to follow McCree inside, besides the massive interest he had in actually seeing a human dwelling.

A few posters were framed on the walls, hanging neatly and evenly spaced in a way that made Genji think that perhaps this man had help when putting them up. Two stools were more haphazard in their placement by a kitchen island, a kitchen sitting behind it with a few pieces of glassware by the sink that were likely left for later. That was probably one area to stay away from, based on the fact that Genji had no damn clue what half the things in there was.

The couch was more obvious, some sort of brown material with a few haphazardly tossed blankets on top that faced a large black box in a shelf. Around said box were little decorations, most of them things that Genji didn’t recognize. There were two more doors, one on the right-hand wall on one opposite the entrance, both open. “Bathroom and my room,” Genji’s admittedly forgotten companion piped up, heading straight into the room on the opposite wall. So his room, most likely. Genji took another few steps in, placing his hand against the couch and rubbing his thumb against the smooth material.

McCree came out soon after, a blessed pair of pants in his hand. “Not the smallest I got, but it’ll work,” he said, tossing the sweatpants at Genji. “You can change in there,” he offered, gesturing vaguely at the remaining room. Genji thanked him, ducking inside and closing the door.

White and smooth pretty much summed up the room. And for the first time Genji got to check himself out in a mirror. His first reaction was to smooth back his hair, the dried salt water having made it stick in strange directions. Then he lifted his arm, looking over his new marking. “Nice,” he mumbled quietly, running a finger down the length of the green dragon.

He pulled on the pants quickly, taking another moment to preen before carefully opening the door back up. Everything seemed pretty fine for now.

McCree was in the kitchen, looking into something he’d opened that was lit on the inside. He hadn’t even needed to turn around to know that Genji had come out of the bathroom. “Water, drink? Wait, you old enough to drink?”

The question confused Genji. There was some sort of age limit on drinking? He’d seen children drinking, both from boxes and cups. “Of course I’m old enough to drink,” he replied, fake offense in his tone. McCree just held both his hands up with a chuckle. “Water it is. You can take a seat y’know.”

“I know,” Genji protested, flopping down on to the couch. He jerked slightly in surprise when he sunk into it further than he expected, spreading out his arms to brace himself against the back and arm of the couch.

“Sure you do kid. Sure you do,” came the response, as well as a glass offered to him. Genji took it, mumbling both a small “watch yourself” and “thanks.” He stared down at the glass of water, frowning at it like it had personally offended him. Drinking, right. He could do this. Just. Lift it up to his lips. Take a sip.

Nailed it.

Is what he would have liked to think. Instead he sputtered as some of it dripped down his chin and he quickly wiped it away. McCree laughed, settling in a seat that thankfully wasn’t the couch.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emboardom found [this shirt ](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/15301067_1009694252476104_149108222_n.jpg?oh=9f48d7d5c3f23c986c7fdb71d4575969&oe=587162BA)for this chapter and it's perfect.
> 
> also I was thinking about just putting it flat out there why mccree is being so open letting someone into his place but I figured hey, I'll stick with my original outline and reveal that later on


	6. The One Where the Ball Still Isn't Rolling

The more the minutes ticked by the more comfortable Genji felt, starting to relax as some pre-recorded shows played quietly in the background. McCree made no moves to make the young man uncomfortable, only occasionally getting up to pour himself a drink that was a dark, warm brown in colour. The conversation turn easy, Genji noting that McCree seemed to be avoiding the more personal questions, like those about family or friends. But he seemed happy enough to talk about himself.

Apparently he’d moved to the coast a few years back and taken up a job at a surf shop, occasionally participating in a few competitions. Which had earned him a look from Genji, but the man definitely seemed like he be strong enough to keep his balance on a board. And a closer look around revealed that there were trophies, albeit not displayed in any particular manner. Genji got the sense that they’d perhaps been put down and forgotten about since they weren’t technically in the way.

The shop seemed to be steady enough; not enough to buy one of the extravagant beach houses Genji had sometimes scoped out, but enough to be comfortable. McCree was the owner only through word of mouth. The shop actually belonged to some guy called Jack who apparently lived a floor down who had shifted the responsibility of it over. The way McCree’s voice dipped gave Genji the impression that he wasn’t being told the full story, and he’d called the other out of it to receive the admittance that Jack simply ‘didn’t like bein’ by the water no more,’ followed by the other tidbit that apparently his eyes weren’t what they used to be. He was older, apparently.

Genji had shared what he’d felt comfortable with. Which, in all honesty, wasn’t much. Not because he didn’t trust McCree when it came to talking, but because the very nature of what he was.

But by the time the sun had dipped down and stopped lightning the apartment Genji’s eyes were already drooping. As was his body, into the couch. He crossed his arms over himself, a movement which seemed to in turn lead to McCree not so subtly stretching his arms over his head with what was undoubtable a fake yawn. “Not sure ‘bout you, but I’m gonna turn in. You need anything you just holler.” As he got up Mccree plucked a blanket off of his couch – a gaudy thing, covered with blocks of warm colours with no seeming rhyme or rhythm – and let go of it over Genji, causing the tired party to flail and poke his head above the blanket. “Night kid,” he offered.

“’M not a kid!” Genji protested, sounding Like the child he denied he was instead of the grown-ass man he was. McCree just laughed, shaking his head and heading off into his own room, closing the door behind him. Genji sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sinking down into the couch. He pulled the blanket over himself, burying into his new bed.

Everything was so dry. It felt weird to have such a strange weight to himself. Walking had taken a toll on his body that was making itself known as he drifted on it what was practically a stranger’s house. Not that he hadn’t spent the night at other mermaid’s places though, but they were a smaller community than that of the humans. But here Genji’s namesake meant nothing.

He turned on the couch, pressing his face into the back of it and curling up.  
\---  
“Rise and shine, buttercup. If the sun gets up, so do we. But I’ve got some eggs cookin’ to help a little,” a cheery voice called from the distance. Genji heaved a sigh, pressing his hands down against the couch to push himself against the foe that was gravity. He reflexively combed a hand through his hair, still not used to the stiff feeling of it.

“The hell is a buttercup?” Genji muttered, rubbing at his eyes and slinging his legs over the couch in preparation to stand. McCree just laughed, noises being made in the kitchen. Genji wrapped the blanket around himself, letting his shoulders hold most the weight as he took several careful steps over to where McCree was busying himself in the kitchen. Though he kept a good distance he still leaned over, peering at whatever the human was busying himself with. Some yellow, fluffy looking type of food was steaming in the pan, obviously hot. “Eggs?” Genji asked with suspicion. They looked different then how he’d ever seen them. But hell if he wasn’t here on the surface to try new things.

Genji shrugged off the blanket, folding it weakly and returning it to its position draped over the back of the couch. “Hope you don’t mind scrambled,” McCree continued, distracting from the way Genji twitched as some machine spat out two pieces of browned bread. 

“Yeah. Sure.” What else could he say? 

The answer seemed good enough as a few clinks later and there was a plate being offered out to Genji, both a piece of toast and the eggs on it. Genji took it gently, following McCree’s lead when the other settled down on a stool with a quiet thud. 

Alright. Human food. He could do this. Right, fork. Scoop. He had this in the bag.

McCree at least didn’t call him out on his slow eating. He was busying himself with a holopad of some sort. So Genji took his chance to turn his head slightly to the side, just in case. But it was all fine. It was great, actually. Less salty than what he usually ate, actually. “These are good!” He exclaimed, earning a mock hurt look. 

“Course it is. Now I can’t cook much, but I make some mean eggs,” McCree boasted, thumping his fist against his chest. Having not hesitated when it came to eating he was finished, not wasting time in adding his plate to the bit of dishes in the sink. “I’m gonna go wash up,” he announced.

“Fascinating,” Genji reflexively replied, earning a bark of laughter.

Once the door shut Genji was alone to enjoy the rest of his breakfast, which he promptly did. He felt better after doing so, not realising how hungry he’d been after all of his adventures yesterday. Adding his dishes to the sink, Genji turned back to the house. Theoretically he could leave right now and just not come back, but then he’d have to find his own accommodation. That seemed like a lot of extra work considering this place seemed to be pretty good.

Not wanting to snoop, at the moment, Genji looked over by the shelf and black box, looking for a way to turn it on. There was another small electronic that turned it on, and Genji made a noise of self-congratulation when the box blinked to life.

Genji settled on the couch, crossing his legs underneath him. Whatever show was playing had him completely lost. His guess was that it was some sort of comedy, but he wasn’t entirely sure. It was mindless enough to watch, though he did briefly acknowledge the movement of McCree through the house. “You have a spare towel I can use?”

“Sure do. Put one of the rack. You go ‘head and help yourself. Leave the TV on, if you don’t mind.” With the power of deduction Genji figured that was what he’d been thinking of as the ‘picture box’, ditching both the remote and his spot of the couch to get himself clean.

If he thought his hair was ridiculous yesterday, then it could make a career as a comedian today. The salt-stiffened strands were poking out in various directions but now the left hand side looked like a tiny impact crater thanks to how he had lain on his side. The shower was on his right. He just had to figure out how to work it.

Thanks to some merciful human entity there was only one knob, and the more Genji turned it the warmer the water became, coming out in a steady stream from a faucet.

Another bit of fiddling rewarded him with a blast of temporarily cold water right to his head, causing him to yell and jerk back. He wiped the water out of his eyes before stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the water with a sigh. The water was never this warm, not even in the shallows. And here it wasn’t full of salt either; he’d ask, but that would probably seem suspicious.

Genji ran his fingers through his hair, combing out the salt and bits of sand that had hidden there until his hair was back to dropping limply against his head. Much better.

He turned the water off, stepping out carefully and towel-drying his hair before wrapping the towel around himself. Thank whatever god was out there that he’d seen enough people on beaches to at least pretend to fit in.

Once he was dry enough Genji pulled his borrowed clothes back on and hung the towel back up, exiting the bathroom to find McCree in yet another horridly colourful shirt. “Reckon we’re gonna have to find you somethin’ that fits, huh? No offense, but I get the feeling you don’t have a pot to piss in.”

“I don’t think I even know how to take offence at that.”

Another barked laugh. “Ain’t you a hoot. Look, you know I work in a real touristy place. I don’t mind swinging around down there and we can get you something yer size. Just don’t tell Jack,” McCree offered with a wink, tipping up part of that large hat that was back on his head.

Genji narrowed his eyes, distrust clear. “Why are you doing this?” Most people who tried to butter him up knew of his position and status. McCree knew nothing. 

McCree leaned back, casually crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling, even though Genji knew that realistically he could probably only see the brim of his hat. “Guess you remind me a bit of myself.” He looked back down at Genji, making direct eye contact. “I got a couple guesses about you I could put out there, but I don’t wanna rustle your feathers too much.”

“That’s fair,” Genji answered with a shrug, the motion emphasizing just how oversized the shirt was on him.

“Then it’s settled. You can borrow some flip flops, and you ain’t gotta worry about those. Those guys are just cheap’uns. Gonna be too big for you to keep anyway.” McCree picked himself up, moving around to gather up his keys and wallet before slipping on a pair of sandals. Genji trailed after him to the door, making a point to sit down before putting on the pair of black plastic flip flops; he didn’t trust himself to balance and pull on a shoe like McCree had.

McCree poked his head out of the door, seemingly looking around before gesturing for Genji to follow. “Coast’s clear, Jack isn’t about to bust my chops for wanderin’ round with a stranger. C’mon, let’s get to it.”

Genji tugged his shirt up, looking up at the clear sky once he’d gotten outside. He’d have to sneak out later to meet with Mercy.

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter for a while but forgot to post it because I was too busy crying over FFXV oops
> 
> Also Mccree is hard to write like shit I'm a Canadian I don't know how Southern accents work????


	7. Chapter This Title

The thought of rejecting a pair of nice clothes had only been in Genji’s mind fleetingly, but the moment he saw the range of apparel offered to him the thought made a u-turn and sped back into his mind fast enough to break the sound barrier.

“No.”

“Relax, you’ll fit right in!” McCree exclaimed, and somewhere in that simple sentence Genji could swear he felt underlying laughter, but he couldn’t be sure. After all, this was the man who seemed to have no problem wearing those button up monstrosities. “Besides, it’s either this or you keep wearing clothes that are way too big on you. You’re a little guy.”

“Am not,” Genji mumbled, stubbornly ignoring the fact that McCree was easily a head taller than him. Maybe Mercy could help him out with that… Regardless, he swiped a few shirts out of McCree’s hands, flitting through the back of the store to find what had been introduced to him as a changing room. The colours of the shirts burned his eyes, but they were alright. He supposed. Sort of.

Once he was done he left the room, a few shirts that were too big hung over his forearm. He was barely able to open his mouth before they were snatched away from him and replaced with, mercifully, a few pairs of plain pants. He was spun around quickly to repeat the same clothes-trying process, McCree apparently slowly opening up the shop. 

Genji could see why McCree worked it though; he was friendly to a tee, and looked plenty strong enough to pull out a board from the rows and rows of surfboards.

“When do you open?” Genji asked, unable to remember if he’d been told already or not.

“Eventually,” was the vague answer, accompanied by a carefree shrug. Which was responded to with an eyeroll as Genji tugged at his new, now appropriately sized , but still multi-coloured flower printed shirt.

In that case though, it was a good time for Genji to slip out. He just needed an excuse to slip out. “I’m going to go take a walk. Check out the area, that kind of stuff.”

“Alright. You just make sure to come back here soon, y’hear? I’ll show you how to carry yer weight around here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Genji said dismissively, already partway out the door. It was early enough that the sun hadn’t reached the apex of the sky yet but still lit up the area. A nice day, really. Humans were already milling around, several clutching cups as if they contained a liquid that was absolutely required to survive in the morning hours. 

Luckily it wasn’t hard to follow the shore back across where he and his friendly benefactor had traversed the previous day, picking himself up over some rocks to leave the main beach; it would become more populated as the day wore on, and he needed a nice secluded spot to talk to Mercy.

He found the sea witch already waiting for him, scraping some type of green growth off of a rock. Genji didn’t really want to know why.

“The triumphant returns,” he announced with a grin, crouching down on a rock. He didn’t mind getting wet in the least, but McCree would probably ask questions if Genji came back and his clothes were soaked with water and salt. 

“Genji!” She exclaimed, looking legitimately happy to see him. “You look well. Better than I thought you might,” she admitted with a laugh.

“Wow, thanks.”

Mercy laughe, but not unkindly, pulling herself up to sit on the rocks. “You know I’m just teasing. I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

Genji beamed, puffing up like a proud pufferfish.  
“It seems like my magic is working quite well, not that I mean to heap praise upon myself. Have you had any pains or troubles?” She asked, around looking over Genji in his entirety. He lifted up his arms when she prodded at him, trying his best to help.

“No pain. Everything’s been fine. Legs are a little weird, but I’m working on it.” Mercy nodded at his response, seeming satisfied.

“If it keeps up like this then I don’t see a reason to have you sneaking around to see me every day. Maybe we can stretch it out to two or three,” she mused, tapping her own face slowly. “Alright. Two days,” she relented with a smile when faced with Genji’s best impression of watery eyes. “Just don’t get into trouble.”

“Do I ever?” Genji quipped back with a smirk, already taking a step backwards to return to the shop.

“Don’t test me!” Mercy shouted back jokingly, a resounding splash signifying her return to the ocean.  
His way back to the shop was faster than his way back to the beach as he was beginning to learn the land around him. Tourist were beginning to swarm the beaches, flags set up to show where the rips were and children giggling while digging their toes in against the undertow. Which meant that it was probably high time Genji got back to the store. He broke into an easy jog, not willing to push his new legs much further than that.

When he came back it was obviously open, some adults milling about and ignoring the tug of a child who really, really wanted that dolphin boogieboard. 

His arrival was immediately noticed by McCree, who held up a hand to gesture him over as if Genji wouldn’t notice the tall pseudo-owner of the store.

“You know how to fold a shirt?” He asked, already pushing a few button-ups into Genji’s hands. “Good, get goin’,” he instructed.

Genji did not know how to fold shirts. But he could figure it out; it couldn’t be that hard, right?

Ten minutes later and no one shirt looked the same. McCree could even see him struggling, but he was just sitting behind a counter, elbow on the counter as he propped up his head with his arm, an easy smile on his face.

A huff later and Genji had almost gotten it. Almost, but not quite.

“Y’know you could just ask for help, right?” Came a somewhat teasing voice from behind him. Genji grit his teeth, not gracing the man with a response. McCree just laughed, taking pity on the stubborn Shimada. “Y’almost got it. Like this,” he instructed, folding the shirt like it was nothing. Which, all things considered, it probably was. 

The rest of the ‘workday’, as it had been described to him, went along the same lines. Genji was a fast learner, when he actually applied himself, and he owed McCree. And if that meant helping out at the shop and redirecting any question to McCree then he could do that.

At least, it seemed, neither his hair nor his ‘tattoo’ stood out too much among the people. The monotony was broken up only by a lunch break, only had about ten feet away from the store.

A strong hand slapped his back near the end of the day, when the doors and been shut and the sign had been flipped to ‘closed’. “Not so bad for your first day, hunh? Figure it feels better to earn your keep anyway.”

“Mm,” Genji grunted in response, eyeing the dreaded shirts . The things he did to try to fit it with the humans. It was ridiculous.

Another laugh. “Alright, c’mon, let’s get back home and get some proper food for dinner. You did good today, kid.”

Happy to accept the praise, Genji nodded, trailing just slightly behind McCree. It felt much more comfortable to actually be working for his spot on the couch. He probably wouldn’t have done it back home, not with everyone knowing who he was, but here in the human world things were different. 

The apartment building was quiet again, several of the lights on in apartments from both the first and second floors. “Guess Jack didn’t go out today,” Genji heard McCree mumble from behind him, stopping by the stairs. “I’m gonna check up on him, you go ahead an’ go inside. Go ‘head and turn on the lights.” He plucked his key out, tossing it in a clear arc to Genji, who caught it with barely a fumble.

With a shrug Genji took the stairs two at a time, eyes on the lock and key.  
He had barely taken a single step into the threshold before there was a click to his right. Genji flinched backwards, eyes staring at a metal object pointed at his head. 

“Hands in the air,” the owner of said object demanded. She was easily taller than him, hair long and a tattoo underneath her right eye. Her face was stern, one of no-nonsense.

Genji wasn’t about to argue, awkwardly holding his hands up, palms facing towards her.

“Who are you?”

“Genji. McCree is letting me stay-“

“Well butter my butt and call me a Biscuit. That you Pharah? You still pointin’ guns at guests?”

Genji almost collapsed from relief. His savior, twice in a row. The woman, assumedly Pharah, let out a long-suffering sigh and lowered the gun , resulting in Genji immediately ducking behind the cowboy. “McCree. What have we all said about picking up strays?”

“Nothin’ I ever listened to. I’d say come on in , but looks like you’ve already made yerself right at home. I’ll fix you up a drink fer now,” he offered, ushering them through the door and into the warmth of his home, turning on much more lights than what Pharah had on.

“We might as well order some food if it’s gonna be the three of us. Guess you already met Genji here. He’s helping me out round here and crashin’ on the couch. I’ve been teachin’ him about the shop, since Jack’s never gone and got anyone else to help out round here.”

“Maybe if you worked a little harder you wouldn’t need help,” she shot back, but Genji could tell that it wasn’t meant in a mean way. And if it had been then it had bounced right off of McCree, who was busying himself in the fridge.

“And maybe if you worked a little less they wouldn’t force you to take time off,” the man replied, getting a scowl in return as if he’d hit the nail on the head. Which Genji was ready to guess that he had.

“My mother and I simply decided it was about time I go see her. Which meant checking up on you to make sure you hadn’t managed to burn the entire place down. And it seems like you haven’t. Yet. Although your sense of fashion hasn’t improved.”

The playful banter had Genji feeling a bit like a third wheel, so he hopped over the back of the couch, settling into what he had easily claimed as his corner. He switched on the television, aimlessly switching the channels.

Something very particular caught his eyes though and he bolted upright on the couch, garnering the watchful eye of Pharah. “What are those ?” He asked loudly, interrupting their conversation to point the remote at the TV.

The image on screen had the same strange human-like creatures that Genji had seen the other night on the ship. There was some sort of report on the TV about them.

“Oh, those guys? Think the new’s saying they’re some sort of religious group,” McCree answered, leaning over the top of the couch to see, and at the same time offering a glass of water to Genji, who took it with a barely audible ‘thanks.’ “Not that often you see a group of omics into religion like that. Barely see any of them at all ‘round here. The salt rusts them up real bad.

“They’re the Shamballi,” Pharah helpfully offered. “They’re supposed to be holding a speech here in the coming days.”

Genji’s head was reeling, taking in the new information. These things, they were like a whole other race of humans. 

He had to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck shirts just burn them all genji you’ve got the tits you don’t need them" -emboardom, 2017  
> \---  
> So anyway crawls out of the dirt hello yes I am alive I just got sucked into FFXV hell for a while. Like 4 months a while.  
> Okay that's a long time uh sorry about that :')
> 
> Also crying because [this was commissioned](http://ghost-chicky.tumblr.com/post/159495588457/a-patreon-commission-mer-genji-from-their-pals) for this and cries it's beautiful and I have the best friends in the world?


End file.
